Stop The Dreams
by Mistress Duck
Summary: A small short of Sans and Frisk! With Tori out of the house and Flowey being watched by Papyrus the two have a small heart to heart.
"Chara..." Frisk cried out as she held the others arm. The girls double looked over to her with dull red eyes, she was getting rather bored with the girls crying.

"What now Frisk?" Chara asked in with a sharp tone. The green eyed girl looked at her with water filled pleading eyes. Leaving out a sigh Chara knew what she wanted. "Frisk, for the hundredth time, I refuse to do a reset!" Chara yelled pulling her arm away. Frisk bowed her head as tears rolled down her cheeks. She just wanted her friends back, she wanted her body back, she wanted her own life back. It was stupid of her to reset the game again, and now Chara has control.

"Please Chara... I want my family back... I want my friends... I want to feel them love me again." Frisk begged as she sat on her knees. Chara left out a loud maniacal laugh before turning to the other. "Chara..." Frisk begged looking slowly up to her, tears rolling down her cheeks like a slow stream.

"No Frisk." Chara stated harshly before walking over to the continue button. Frisk bowed her head slowly before taking a deep breath. She knew what she would have to do. She would have to reset this herself, she couldn't depend on Chara to do it. As Chara's hand started to go down she noticed that the panel was now gone. Looking around in fear, her eyes glanced back to Frisk. "Frisk!?" Chara yelled out as she started to run at the other. Frisk closed her eyes as tightly as she could and slammed her hand down on the reset. The room went white and she could hear Chara scream out to her. Something about the white light was calming and Frisk relaxed a little as she was bathed in it. As if all sin was being washed from her body. She started to fall and she braced her self for the landing.

"Ow." Frisk muttered as she sat up on her floor. Looking around the bedroom she rubbed her eyes before pulling herself off the hard wood floor. A soft knock came from her door and she glanced over slightly dazed. "Huh?" she asked trying to untangle her self from her sheets.

"My child, are you alright?" Toriel asked looking at her slightly confused, yet worried. Frisk smiled before nodding her head and getting out of her mass amount of sheets. "Very well. We could hear you from below and just wanted to make sure you were alright." Toriel giggled softly into her paw and Frisk laughed off her embarrassment. "When you are done here breakfast is ready." she said before leaving the room. Frisk left out a sigh as she pulled herself to her feet. Walking over to her window she pulled up the blinds. Flinching at the light she pushed open her windows and was met with a light breeze.

"Leave it to me to fall out of bed." she muttered into her crossed arms. Closing her eyes she stood there just listening to the small creak in her back yard and the rustling grass.

"Hey kiddo." Sans voice said from below. Frisk picked her head up before leaning out her window to look down to him. Her soul jumped at the sight of him and she leaned out more to talk.

"Sans! Catch me!" she smiled. Sans face twisted into horror as Frisk pulled herself up to the window and jumped. Sans caught her right away and made sure she got to the ground safely before falling onto his back in the grass. Sometimes Frisk took way to many risks for him.

"Kid never do that to me again." he muttered into his hoodie. Frisk laughed before running over and hugging the skeleton. His arms wrapped around her tightly holding her to his chest.

"Sorry, I was excited to see you." she said in a muffled voice. Sans just hummed and after a few moments of lying there the girl finally got off him. "Why are you here so early?" she asked tilting her head in question.

"Ah? Well Tori and Asgore are going out today. You know for that three day trip thing. I left Flowey with my brother and decided to keep you company. You know." Sans said sitting up. Frisk's face brightened up and Sans laughed rubbing her bed head. "Hey, you know, you look very stunning in that night gown." he pointed out. Frisk looked down her face burning a dark shade of red as she remembered she hadn't changed yet.

"FRISK!" Toriel yelled from her window down at the two. "Do not tell me you jumped from your window again!" she yelled in rage. The smaller girl gave a sorry smile and that was all Toriel need before moving back inside and closing the windows.

"Guess you're in a load of trouble." Sans stated as he fell back onto the grass.

"Only till next fall." Frisk said falling back as well. After a few seconds of the two being quite sinkers and giggles started to feel the air.

"That was a bad pun kid." Sans said rolling onto his side. Frisk giggled following his lead and looking at him. The years being above ground had done both them well, Sans was just now starting to relax in his new home and Frisk for the most part never had to use her save file again. Sparing Sans from the awkward leaps in time.

"I learned from the best." Frisk smiled moving closer and kissing her Skeletons head. Sans turned a light shade of blue before he pulled himself up. "Ah?" Frisk asked pouting slightly. She did love the skeleton yet every time she had tried anything he had just rolled away, moved away, walked away, and or fell asleep.

"Lets go eat kid. I'm starving." Sans started holding out his hand. Frisk took it in her own smaller one and Sans helped her to her feet. He could feel she was lighter then she normally was. That worried him slightly, humans weren't to feel so light were they? He knew what Frisk felt like but she never felt this light before. Had she not been eating again? He thought he had fixed that after they left the underground. Maybe the nightmares had came back. Was she fighting Chara in her sleep again?

"Sans?" Frisk asked looking at him. Sans turned around slightly and noticed she was trying to pull his spaced out body into the house.

"Ah! Sorry I spaced out." Sans laughed before walking with her into the small home. Sure enough as the door opened the smell of pie hit the two. "Ah man Tori's cooking." Sans said felling his stomach ache for the food she cooked. As if the gods had answered the two, there it was, the pie, sitting on the table.

"Dig in." Toriel chimed from the door way as she walked out. Sans felt his mouth water as he walked over to the pie. Frisk was just as fast as him. Between the two of them the huge pie would be gone by the end of the night.

"Sans?" Frisk asked as she took a bite of her pie. Sans followed soon after eating fork full by fork full. He gave a soft hum and Frisk slowly sat down her fork. "I've... Been having nightmares again." ding, ding, ding! There it was. Sans looked over and Frisk just sat there staring at her pie. "Chara is there again... She starts to get mad at me and I hit the reset... But the ending is... Not like it use to be... Now when she reaches out for me she almost cries out in pain..." Frisk said tears stinging at her eyes. Sans reached over and slowly wiped away one of her tears before giving her his soft yet sweet smile.

"Listen Frisk. Chara is gone now. There isn't a need to worry. Any way, I'm here for you. I'll chase away the nightmares." She said softly. Frisk felt a little better at his words. He was after all the only one who knew about all the resets, all the death, what Chara had caused.

"We're off!" Toriel called out as she almost danced into the kitchen. She kissed Frisk's head before giving her a tight hug. "Oh Frisk! Be good! Please eat." she stated with a mother like look. Frisk nodded her head slowly and smiled to her mother before she looked at Sans. "Take care of her please." Toriel said in a demanding way. Sans nodded his head as he took another bite of pie.

"Hey I know how to babysit. I did it enough when she was a pit squeak. I get off my butt and sit on her." he joked. Toriel snorted as she laughed and Frisk pushed Sans lightly from her chair. The two were close enough to each other that personal space wasn't a problem.

"Well at least you won't take it standing up." Toriel laughed as she walked out of the kitchen. Frisk laughed and Sans even let out a happy laugh. He did enjoy moments with Frisk's family. They were so relaxed, so happy, so perfect in his eyes. The door shut and Frisk looked over to Sans with one of her bright smiles.

"After we finish this you wanna curl up on the couch and watch 'The Voice'?" Frisk asked with a smirk. Sans chuckled softly and took the last bite of his pie.

"Don't you have chores to do?" he asked her in a sarcastic way. Frisk pouted slightly before finishing her own pie.

"Yes." She muttered.

"Good! Put off things today that you can do an hour before they get home!" Sans laughed. Frisk left out a happy laugh as she pulled her Skeleton with her into the living room. As they walked across the small yet still slightly large room Sans couldn't help but look at Frisk with such love. If anyone would have seen it they would have guessed the two were closer then anyone thought. Or was it just that they were still hooked on the friend thing and afraid to call it something more? Either way at some point he was going to tell her.


End file.
